


The Shaky Knees of an Almost King

by heizl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki comforts Thor, M/M, Thor gets dumb anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizl/pseuds/heizl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have not learnt your ways of lies from me well, Thor." </p><p>Thor's eyes were downcast as he sucked in his bottom lip, giving in to defeat. “...I am terrified.”</p><p>Loki sighed as he wrapped slender arms around the other man's broad back, pulling him into his body closely, tight. Thor rested his head against Loki's chest, eyes tightly closing. “There is no need to always appear tough, not around me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shaky Knees of an Almost King

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I decided to write. I wanted to write about Loki getting anxious and Thor having to calm him down, but then I thought, why not have Thor be the one instead?
> 
> I think it's better with Loki comforting him.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy! c:

Thor stood proudly in Odin's Hall before the throne, crowd bellowing out cheers, excitedly clapping. His family and friends stood by his sides- Frigga, his mother, on his left with Loki standing near her. On his right stood Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun and of course Sif, whose face wore a bright smile with pearly teeth exposed. 

In front of him stood the All-Father, pure white hair slicked back, staff clenched tightly in hand. 

 

“Thor, my boy,” His voice boomed throughout the entirety of the massive space, crowd coming to a silence. He begun to move closer towards Thor, thick, long, cape dragging behind and down the set of golden stairs. “Do you swear to protect Asgard, to always put her first?”

“I swear.” Thor was knelt, hammer placed against the floor, head against the ground. 

“Do you swear to be worthy?”

“I swear.” His grasp on the adorned leather handle tightened, the anticipation growing, radiating throughout his body. 

“No, my son,” Odin responded in a whisper, light being sucked from the room, lustrous yellow fading to a muddled black. They became the only two standing, the only two  _existing._

“You are not worthy!” Odin yelled thunderously, palm outstretched, Mjölnir flying into his touch.

Thor proceeded to be frozen in his kneeling position, watching in disbelief.

“You have never been worthy.” He muttered. He marched down the steps as quickly as he possibly could, gripping Thor's broad shoulder, tugging him upright. “Unworthy.”

He ripped and removed the pieces of his arm; the plates that coated his muscular arms fell to the marble floor with a loud clank, metal circular chest pieces fading, a blue spark of enchantment resonating as each piece disappeared. The sound was loud in his ears, piercing, the feeling of failure nearly as strong. 

Odin shoved him backwards sending Thor falling. Tumbling into the endless darkness until he felt as if he had been sinking for an eternity, back hitting against something hard and flat. 

 

Thor shot up from his bed in a cold, panic induced sweat, breath rapid and uneasy. He clenched his chest, pains resonating within. 

“ _Another_ one of those damned dreams...” he panted. He had been getting these nightmares for weeks now.

But, today was finally _the_ day. The day that he would be sworn to rule Asgard.

His hand felt around the fur pelt that covered his mattress as he tried to regain a steady breath, trying to muster some sense of stability. He didn't know why this had been happening. He was prepared, he had been born prepared for this day. He was eager for this moment to come, and now he resented it.

 _Maybe I have been cursed, or poisoned. Who would have cursed me. Oh, I've not a clue. Now, what did I consume last night,_ his thoughts raced.

 

The door to his chambers slowly creaked open, Thor being still too stuck inside his own mind to take notice. Frigga held Thor's dressings in her arms, the pieces of fabric neatly folded and prepared to be worn. 

“Thor, darling, are you alright?” She placed the pile down on the edge of his bed before looking at him with concern. 

He peered at her, chest puffing and thoughts too plenty to be contained. “I am fine, Mother.”

She gave a faint nod, finger tracing among the wooden frame. “The ceremonies are to begin soon.”

“I will get dressed. Thank you.”

The door shut behind her with minimal noise.

Thor examined each garment carefully, he always did quite fancy his formal outfits. However, now he had those memories from his dream laced in as he viewed the fabrics, those thoughts of Odin ripping apart his armor, deeming him unworthy, the word he feared most in life. 

His hands trembled, a new-found nervousness building inside of him. He had never once felt this unready in his life before, this... terrified. 

He pulled the thickly woven shirt over his arms accompanied by his arm protectings, navy blue leather trousers slipping over his toned legs. Piecing together his armor had become second nature to him and so he easily connected it all, clipping his cape to sit on his shoulders in the correct fashion. 

His helmet that always sat in his room was removed from its high up shelf. He gazed into his reflection, swallowing the hard lump in his throat.

He really wasn't ready for this to happen, not today, not tomorrow, possibly not ever. 

The helmet escaped from his grasp and fell to the ground with a loud clash, the noise shocking him as he fell to his knees, choking on his breath, head a jumbled mess. 

A knock sounded from the outside of his door - he was quite popular today. 

“...Go away.” He meekly shouted to the best of his abilities. Tears stung at the corners of his baby blue eyes, more than a few managing to escape to dampen his flushed face.

“Go away, I beg of you.” He found himself curling into a ball on the cold floor, arms wrapping around his knees. 

 Loki ignored his brothers pleas and let himself in to his personal space, scoffing. "Why must you take so long to get ready for your  _own_ ceremony. Now, if it was I who was to be King, I would -" He froze at the sight of his brother who always wore a tough exterior. 

With no hesitation, he knelt beside him, pushing loose strands of golden blonde hair from his sight.  “Thor..." 

Thor slapped away his hand, rejecting any touch. “Leave me be, Loki.”

“Why are you crying?” Loki asked with no sense of judgement in his voice, genuinely concerned

“I do not know why!” Thor snapped as he palmed at his face. He pushed himself to a sitting position hastily, the room feeling as if it were spinning at a hundred miles per hour. 

“Are you...nervous?”

Thor shook his head. “Of course not.”

“Are you afraid?”

“What is there to be afraid of?”

“You have not learnt your ways of lies from me well, Thor." 

Thor's eyes were downcast as he sucked in his bottom lip, giving in to defeat. “...I am terrified.”

Loki sighed as he wrapped slender arms around the other man's broad back, pulling him into his body closely, tight. Thor rested his head against Loki's chest, eyes tightly closing. “There is no need to always appear tough, not around me.”

“I have these reoccurring night torments... They are awful.”

Loki's fingers danced through Thor's long locks. “What takes place in them?”

“Father says I am unworthy... He strips me of my power, takes Mjölnir from me... It is dreadful.”

“That will not happen." Loki says reassuring. 

Thor shook his head. “You do not know that.”

“Oh, but I do, Thor.” Loki rested his chin against Thor's scalp. 

“I can not go through with this.”

“Yes you can.”

Thor peered at Loki, his emerald eyes mesmerizing. However, he still shook his head as his body shook with fear. “No. I refuse.”

Loki laced their hands together as he gave him a loving squeeze. “I will be there by your side. You do not have to do this alone.”

Thor took in a deep wavering breath, his hold tightening, their fingers entwined. “You promise? That you will be there by my side?”

Loki gave a gentle nod before kissing Thor sweet, soft, but affectionately. 

“When have I not?”

 

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

They stood in the overwhelmingly massive golden halls, the surrounding citizens shouting blessings and their support more than Thor had ever imagined. There was a long red carpet, the fabric rich, Odin planted at the very end, Frigga beside him. The Warriors Three and Sif stood off to the side, yet remained close by. 

This was nearly worse than how he had imagined it, the reality making the situation far too much. Panic begun to eat away at him as he quivered, fiercely panting. 

Loki peered over, whispering into his ear. “Breathe.”

Thor nodded, his racing thoughts clearing, but grip on his precious hammer quite tightening. As they made their way to the current King of Asgard, Loki departed from the close proximity and stood on the other side of their Father. 

Thor took in the deepest breath he could muster. 

Odin begun to repeat the oath and this set Thor's body into a sense of shock as he was fed feelings of anxiety and terror, but large hints of excitement and intense anticipation.

The oath came to a finish and Thor grinned wide, Loki meeting his gaze, proudly reciprocating the smirk. 

 

 

 


End file.
